


nightmares

by milkcore



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji are soulmates, Ash has nightmares, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Dino golzine mentioned, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Ash Lynx's Past, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Okumura Eiji, Short One Shot, Soulmates, ash lynx - Freeform, ash sneaks into eijis bed, eiji okumura - Freeform, kinda sad ?, post banana fish ending, soft ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcore/pseuds/milkcore
Summary: in which ash sneaks into eiji’s bed after having nightmares.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 118





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in post banana fish ending and ash lives 
> 
> lowercase intended !

"please no! no no no please! please!"

a loud wail slipped past ash's lips as he jerked awake shivering from the traumatic memories. he gasped for breath the panic making him struggle to breathe. tugging harshly on his messy hair he threw off the covers stumbling out of bed. 

carefully he crawled into eiji's bed breathing shaky as he inched closer. he wasn't sure when it had started maybe a few weeks ago? a month? he couldn't remember. ash was never able to sleep well at night plagued by the memories of his childhood. 

one of the bad nights like tonight he had crawled into eiji's bed just needing to be close to someone he trusted for once. at first ash would stay a good ways away still anxious and not wanting to wake eiji up but each time he'd inch closer to eiji. 

he just felt better being close to eiji after the awful nightmares. eiji had always been there for him when ash needed him and he knew eiji was eiji. eiji was kind and he would never hurt him. eiji would never touch him if he didn't want to be touched. eiji always gave him a choice and space when he needed it. eiji never ever crossed any boundaries and most importantly eiji made his feel safe and warm.

although each time ash crawled into his bed eiji had been awake but of course he didn't mind. he was happy that ash trusted him enough to seek comfort from him even if it was just sleeping next to him and holding a piece of his shirt to make sure he wouldn't leave. he knew it was a big step for ash and he was proud of him.

eiji had always pretended to be asleep when ash would crawl into his bed afraid to overstep any boundaries but tonight was different. this dream had really shaken ash up and eiji could feel him trembling uncontrollably breathing uneven and fast behind him.

he couldn't just leave him like that and if ash asked him to forget about it in the morning then that's what he would do.

"ash?" he asked in a soft hushed voice slowly turning over to face ash backing up slightly to give ash some space. "are you alright?"

ash mumbled something in a shaky voice and just scooted closer hiding his face in eiji's chest arms tightly wrapping around him. after a moment ash took eiji's arm wrapping it around his own waist letting him know it was ok.

"can we stay like this for a little while... please..." surprised by the sudden contact eiji nodded and slowly brought his hand up petting ash's hair softly humming a song ash didn't recognize.

it was at times like this when ash clung to him tears soaking his shirt that eiji was reminded that ash was still just an eighteen year old boy. the world fucked him over and eiji just wanted to protect him.

"it's ok it's over it's just us now. no ones going to hurt you anymore." eiji whispered fingers gently combing through the youngers hair. ash curled his fingers tightly around eiji's shirt clinging to him. eiji was so kind to him he didn't know what to do with himself. 

although dino was dead and ash was now in therapy the memories never left. he was still being haunted by the memories but the light and pureness that eiji radiated seemed to help banish the shadows that loomed over him after the nightmares. eiji's soft humming and the gentle hand that was petting his hair replaced the feeling of those that grabbed and touched him roughly in the dreams. 

he glanced up at eiji green eyes glittering with tears as he took in the fond reassuring smile that eiji was giving him. 

"please don't leave me."

"never." 

ash wanted to sob.

maybe it was the fact that he realized for once in his life he felt safest when he was held in someone's arms.

maybe it was how eiji always made him feel safe. 

maybe it's the way he could only sleep if he was next to eiji. 

maybe the way eiji gave and gave without ever asking or expecting something back.

maybe it was the way eiji's hands never move any lower than were ash was comfortable with.

maybe its the way they'd do anything for each other.

or maybe it's because he finally found a place he belonged. 

he belonged wherever eiji was because to ash eiji was his home.


End file.
